Unspoken Words
by Kring
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Soifon and Renji have been assigned a mission in the human world. Soi Fong meets Yoruichi again and tries to confess her feelings, before she returns to the Shinigami world.
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I finally got the courage to create my ****first fanfic****. throws confetti So, if you want to shred the story into tiny pieces, feed it to your dog, or whatever, be my guest. So yeah, a bit of criticism is cool with me. If it's positive comments, I'll send you pocky.**

**Note: I've made the story, action and a bit of humor. There are a lot of angst stories, so I wanted to try to make one that didn't have that. There are YoruSoi moments, but that will be later on. By the way, Hollows appear in the story.**

**I don't own Bleach or any other characters.**

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

**  
Chapter 1: The Mission**

----

In the forest

----

It was a full moon and a sudden cry echoed the Soul Society. A group of men wearing black yukatas, led by a petite figure, sprinted unnoticeably through the dark forest where the loud cry was heard. Shinigamis surrounded the forest, the giant creature appeared before them, ready to devour any death gods that prevented him from eating anyone.

"**INSTEAD OF CHASING MY FOOD. THEY COME TO ME," **the monster laughed menacingly.

The creature had a round white mask, two black oblong-shaped eyes, a gigantic red body, and fat orange tentacles on his back.

A body stood in front of the creature, she had two long braids attached to her short black hair and cold silver eyes that glared. "How I despise Hollows… MEN! GO!" she commanded, dashing towards the monster ready to attack.

The Hollow shoved the death gods then consumed some of them. Blood splattered everywhere, swords were reflected back to their users, the menace was too strong for them to kill.

The 2nd division captain, took out her Zanpakuto, " Kill Instantly, Suzumebachi!" She darted her blade into the creature's shoulder, where a black butterfly tattoo showed. "One more time, and it should do it," Soi Fong smirked.

The Hollow grabbed her body and pinned her to the ground. The captain performed her flash cry technique that made the creature back away from her.

Soi Fong quickly tried to target his shoulder again, but the Hollow disappeared.

'_Nani? Where'd he go?'_ cautiously scanning her surroundings.

A Shinigami appeared beside the captain. "Captain! The creature went that way!" pointing towards the village.

Immediately, she ordered her men to go straight there, but before Soi Fong followed, the very same Shinigami bit her right arm, transforming back to his original form. **"FOOLED YOU CAN'T USE YOUR SWORD NOW, MISSY,"** the creature bit her arm harder.

Unable to use her arm, she turned Suzumebachi into a katana. Soi Fong took action and used her japanese sword to smash the Hollow's mask, using her left hand.

The monster shouted in pain and lets go of Soi Fong's arm. Holding up his cracking mask, **"SHINIGAMIS DON'T TASTE THAT GOOD ANYWAYS. I PREFER HEPLESS HUMANS."** The Hollow smiled mischievously, **"I'LL KILL YOU SOMEDAY…"** and the monster warped back to Hell.

Blood dripped off Soi Fong's right arm. _'Ack, the pest injured my arm, I can't use Suzumebachi for awhile.'_

"Captain! Are you alright?" one of her men asked.

"Hai. I'm fine. Although, the creature escaped…" holding up her right arm.

---

3 days later…

---

Each Shinigami members were minding their own business in their divisions, either it was training, patrolling the neighborhood, paperwork in the office, or just relaxing.

The 2nd division captain, Soi Fong, rested quietly underneath the large Sakura tree after her appointment from 4th division's hospital. Thanks to Unohana Retsu, the 4th division captain, her right arm has recovered. She longing stared at the tree, remembering the memories she has spent with her former mistress, Shihouin Yoruichi. Soi Fong looked up at the clouds passing by and spotted a cloud formed like cat. _'I wonder what Yoruichi-sama is doing, right now.'_ A small smile formed on her face, but she frowned at the sudden thoughts of conflict that loomed in mind. _'I cannot stop thinking about Yoruichi-sama. I miss her… Even though I may see her sometimes, it's different. Every time we finish a mission together, I always have to go straight home. No moments to spend with her, like before.' _Soi Fong closed her eyes trying to remove her thoughts. Once opening them, she stared at the pink petals slowly floating away, "Yoruichi-sama..."

Suddenly, a hell butterfly flew around her, and a voice spoke, it was the 8th division lieutenant, Ise Nanao. "To all Women Soul Society members, after lunch, there will be a meeting in headquarters regarding an important mission. Please be prompt, do not be late." The dark butterfly fluttered away.

Soi Fong scowled at the message, "Might as well go."

Hearing the notice, a tall shadow behind the tree mischievously smiled and followed Soi Fong to the meeting.

---

Women's Soul Society

---

In the women's headquarters, every female sat in their assigned seats and started talking with one another. Soi Fong sat silently and waited for the meeting to start.

Nanao entered the room and fixed her glasses, facing everyone, "Good afternoon everybody. Thank you for being here today. Before we begin, we have a visitor in the Women's Soul Society, her name is…what IS your name may I ask?" Nanao asked the girl who just entered the room.

The tall girl wore a black Soul Society yukata and she had red long glossy hair tied up in a bun with chopsticks, rosy-red cheeks, a black-designed tattoo on her forehead with lots of violet eye shadow, and red-lipstick which made her face look overly make-up. The girl began to speak in a high-pitched tone, "Umm, teehee! My name is Ren-. . ." she quickly covered her mouth and continued, "Oh! Yes! I'm Abarai RenRen! Yes that's my name! I'm from 6th division! Please to meet you all!"

Whispers spread across the room.

"I didn't know 6th division had a new member," one murmured.

"Neither did I."

"Her name sounds oddly familiar."

"I swear her make-up is too much, and what is up with her tattoo? It looks weird." the 10th vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto, commented.

The red-haired girl panicked, _'Ack! My cover is almost being blown off!'_

"Now, now everyone settle down so that I can begin the announcement regard to this meeting. Please give respect to our guest and make her feel welcome." Nanao fixed her glasses and offered her a seat.

"A-arigatou," the girl thanked.

"As I was saying, the purpose of this meeting is that I have been ordered by 1st division captain, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, to assign one of you to stay in the human world. After the Hollow attack 3 days ago, more Hollows have appeared in the human world, so more Shinigamis are needed there." Nanao announced receiving a commotion of noise from everyone.

Soi Fong's eyes widen, _'This might be my only opportunity to stay with Yoruichi-sama. Although, if I do go, that means I have to leave my job for awhile. But still... knowing Nanao-san, she would pick a Shinigami who is seriously reliable and responsible.'_ A slight frown of disappointment appeared on Soi Fong's face.

'_As soon as she decides, I'll raise my hand,'_ the visitor had a wide smile plastered on her face, making Matsumoto move away from the creepy aura she was getting from her.

Nanao fixed her glasses and continued, "Now, I shall decide who will go…"

Matsumoto eagerly raised her hand, "Pick Me! Pick Me! I want to go! I'll kick those Hollow's butts and not only that! I'll buy lots of make-up and great presents for all of you!"

'_Gah! That bitch got to me first!' _the girl thought angrily.

"I'm afraid I cannot pick you Matsumoto-san, your captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro, cannot permit you to go, because you have not done your paperwork for the past two weeks." Nanao replied.

"Aww! That party pooper. . ." Matsumoto pouted sadly.

'_Phew…'_

Unexpectedly there was a knock on the door. It was the 6th division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. "Excuse me, but has anyone seen my vice-captain, Abarai Renji?" Byakuya asked in a serious cool tone.

The red-haired girl looked at Byakuya nervously, hoping that he does not recognize the person behind the yukata.

"Abarai? Sounds familiar when have I've heard of that name..." the woman with glasses wondered while tapping her pen and eyed the red-haired guest who looked uneasy in her seat. The 8th division vice-captain smiled impishly, "Gomen ne, Captain Kuchiki-san, we have not seen Abarai-san anywhere."

"Ah, If you do encounter my lieutenant, please inform him that there is an important meeting in our headquarters. I do apologize for interrupting." he nodded and left.

Right after the 6th division captain left, the red-haired girl hurriedly raised her hand, "I would like to do this assignment sempai! I'm willing to work hard!" Starry-like eyes appeared in the her face which caused everyone to surprisingly stare at her.

"Eh?! But you are just a visitor RenRen-san. This mission is for the women who are only part of Women's Soul Society. I'm sorry but look too weak to defeat a Hollow," Nanao clarified, while wiping her glasses.

An angry mark appeared on the girl and shouted, "Nani?! I assure you lady! That I am capable of defeating any Hollows! I may not be a woman, but. . ." a more manly voice occurred. "I'm going to prove to Kurosaki that I am better than him at any fights in his life and that he can't protect Rukia-chan properly!" she yelled and stood up with his fist up high, then a small pillow suddenly dropped off the girl's yukata.

Everyone gasped.

"It seems we have an imposter in our meeting today..." the 8th division lieutenant said strictly and took off the red-head girl's disguise. "ABBARAI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" she shouted at the same time everybody laughed.

The 11th division pink-haired lieutenant, pointed to Renji laughingly, "Renji-niisan is a cross dresser!"

Renji blushed and glaced at the girls giggling at him, "Ah, I wanted to go back with Kurosaki and um..this is embarrassing..." he tried to ran out the door, but tripped.

"You do know that the Men Soul Society will be assigning the same mission. That is why Captain Kuchiki was looking for you. One male and female Shinigamis are required for this mission." Nanao explained, looking down at the clumsy Shinigami.

"Eh?! Oh My God! Baka!" Renji got up and quickly ran to the Men's headquarters.

The lieutenant cleared her throat, "Ahem! Now that's taken care of, let us proceed." She looked over at Soi Fong, who looked utterly serious and attentive. "I've decided that 2nd division captain, Soi Fong, will be disperse this mission, since she's the only one who is quiet enough to take this mission seriously."

'_What?! But! What about my job?' _the silver-eyed girl thought in a panic.

"I will simply explain to you, Shigekuni-san's orders." the lieutenant read the notice. "Your objective in this mission is to eliminate any Hollows that will harm anyone. You shall be working along with your partnered Shinigami. According to 1st division captain, with two elite Shinigamis patrolling the human world, there will be less deaths. Next, you will be staying in the human world for the time-being until you are ordered to return. Bring any important belongings you'll need and try to adapt in the human world, in order to survive. The mission starts tomorrow morning. Meet at the Gate an hour early with your partner. Understood?"

'_I want to accept the mission, but it would be selfish of me, leaving my squads behind for my personal desire to see Yoruichi-sama.'_

"I do not mean to object, but I am the general of the military and the police squad of the Special Forces in the Soul Society. What about my men? Without me, they are hopeless." Soi Fong stated downheartedly feeling she might not able to participate in this mission.

"Ah, yes of course. I'm sure that Captain Yanmamoto-san will assign someone to temporarily take your job until you come back. He will choose a responsible Shinigami to take care them." Nanao replied with confidence.

"Um… Hai. Arigatou. It is an honor, for choosing me with this task, Nanao-san. Please tell the 1st division captain that I deeply trust him with my troops," she stood up and bowed down properly with a hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! You've survive the beginning of the boring chapter! gives you a pocky. So yeah, keep reading if you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the World

**Author's Note: Thanks for the comments and criticisms guys. (hands pocky to everyone) Just to inform; there is a new character, but don't worry, they won't get in the way.**

**I do not own Bleach or any characters.**

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the World**

The sun rose up and it was morning. The 2nd division captain took a shower, wore her clothes, and ate a simple breakfast. She had packed up some of clothes and important possessions since last night and is prepared to go on her long-time mission. _'Yoruichi-sama, soon I will be able to see you again…_'

A black butterfly entered her home and announced that it was time for her to leave and meet at the Gate.

---

Soi Fong waited annoyingly for her mission partner beside the gate. From out of the blue, a blurry tall red figure, from afar ran towards her. _'I see, the 6__th__ division vice-captain, Abbarai Renji somehow manage to get the mission after all.' _

"Phew! Made it! Now where is my partner?" the tattooed redhead searched.

"Ahem . . ."

"Ah! Why it's 2nd division Captain, Soi Fong-san! My apologies, seeing that you are as short as Captain Hitsugaya-san, I-I did not see you. Hehe..." Renji half-chuckled, while scratching his head.

The most hated comments Soi Fong would hear from anyone is either being called, "short" or "weak." The silver-eyed captain gave a death glare and grab Renji's collar. "Don't ever call me short! Cross dresser! If you say that again, I'll take out Suzumebachi and add a butterfly tattoo on your forehead so it can match with your other tattoos!"

Renji looked cowardly at her fierce eyes and bent down like a dog showing his submissiveness. "H-hai. . .Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! P-please forgive me sir!"

"Hmph!" she let go of his wrinkled collar and marched towards the opened gate.

"Ah! Wait for me Soi Fong-san!" Renji called out uneasily.

-----

The human world

-----

Both Shinigamis arrived safely in a back alley of a building by the streets of Karakura.

"So um I guess we start by… Hey! I know! Let's go to Kurosaki's house for a visit! I can't wait to see hi- -"

"That can wait. Our first priority is to search for a place to stay." Soi Fong interrupted.

"Oh! Or we can shack up at Urahara's house. But we'd have to freeload of them," Renji suggested, remembering his last visit there, when he suffered not being able to get seconds during meals.

_'I much as I respectfully want to see Yoruichi-sama at Urahara's, I do not want us to be dependent upon others.' Besides annoying Urahara is there and he can be quite weird.' _Soi Fong shook her head and walked to the main streets.

"Chotto matte! Is that a no? Gaaah! Stop leaving me behind! You're such a bad partner!" he commented jokingly, following her.

-----

While the two strolled in the busy areas of Karakura town, Renji came across a dojo that had a poster for hiring part-time Aikido teachers.

"Soi Fong-san! I found something!" he pointed to the sign.

Soi Fong checked the advertisement.

'Wanted: Part-time Aikido teachers, paid well and provided with spare rooms.'

"Hey since we're hanging about in the human world. Why not get this job? We have experience and I'm sure we can get in. Look, they provide you rooms by their dojo!" Renji said excitingly.

Soi Fong basically nodded and entered the dojo.

"Hey! You should really say 'thank you' or something."

-----

Inside the dojo

-----

A man wearing a white Aikido uniform with a black belt around his waist cheerfully greeted the two Shinigamis. "Yo! My name is Morihei Uyeshiba. My students call me Morihei-sensei. I'm the owner of this dojo. Are you here for the job? I saw you two seeing our poster."

The two Shinigamis nodded amusingly, while observing the humongous dojo. The wooden floors were glitteringly shiny, that they could almost see their faces. The atmosphere in the dojo felt somehow like 'homey' Soul Society; watching the students practice their karate, reminded Soi Fong, about her men performing their kido routines.

"So! What are your names?"

"My name is Abbarai Renji and this is Soi Fong-san." Renji introduced politely.

"Pleased to meet you guys! By the way, did you just move to town? I noticed you carrying bags, so I'd figured." the dojo owner asked.

"Hai! We just came from the Soul Society!" Soi Fong stomped Renji's foot because of his stupidity, "Argh! What was that- oh! Haha!"

But she continued where he left of, "He meant, we just came from a current dojo, called Soul Society. We had to look for another dojo to work because that dojo was too far from school and everyday we were always late for our classes."

"Ah I see… Well you fellows don't require any applications to sign. I just need to test your Aikido or Karate experiences. Is that okay?" the black belt winked and gave a friendly thumbs up.

Morihei handed Soi Fong and Renji two dojo uniforms and told them to return, when they are done changing in the locker rooms.

"Alright, I want the two of you to sit down properly and begin a friendly battle. Show me your skills. Got it?" the dojo master watched them attentively.

"Hey Soi Fong-san! I'm not gonna hold back! Get ready!" the tattooed red-head warned his partner.

Soi Fong rolled her eyes and sat down appropriately, ready to begin their test.

"Alright. Commence!" Morihei called out.

Both captain and vice-captain Shinigamis stood up, bowed and prepared their battle. First, Renji attacked Soi Fong with a head-on punch, but she easily countered it by waiting for him to come right up, then she pushing him aside. Renji quickly did a hand-stand flip to regain his balance. Next, Soi Fong jumped and pummel Renji on the floor by performing her slow flash kicks until, Renji recovered and grab Soi Fong's arm and leg, pinning her down. Soi Fong knew she could easily get out from this technique, but she would shock Morihei with her fast escape and their cover would be blown. So she acted as if she struggled a bit, but managed to break away his grip by using her legs and feet to stand up. She tightly wrapped her arms around Renji and carried his weight, causing him to release his grip. The silver-eyed girl growled at Renji's attack, the fact that a guy had close contact with her, pissed her off. She was about to kick Renji, but the dojo master held up his hands between the two.

"That's enough. You two performed well. By the looks of it, you guys are very well trained. Thanks to your old dojo, you got the jobs!" the black belt smiled and clapped with satisfaction.

_'I gratefully thank Yoruichi-sama for my training and skills,'_ Soifon thought.

_'Psh! He has no idea what the real Soul Society is really like. But hey! At least Soi Fong-san's fake story, made him believed us.' _Renji chuckled a bit after Morihei's comment.

"I'm glad to have you work with me as my employees. Welcome to the Uyeshiba dojo Soifon-san and Renji-san! Now come along, so that you can set your things in your rooms."

The two Shinigamis followed their new boss.

---

"Well your rooms are somewhat separate but they are still right next to each other. It's like a school dorm." Morihei opened the two doors and handed them their keys. "Soifon-san you may take room number one and Renji-san you can have room number two. I shall now leave you two with your rooms so you can settle in. Oh! And by the way you start work tomorrow after school. Education is still important." the black belt belly laughed and walked back to the dojo.

"Arigatou Morihei-sensei." both Shinigamis replied respectively.

---

Soi Fong's room

---

Soi Fong went inside her room. The place already had a futon bed in the corner, a closet and a small-sized television. There was a normal-sized window that viewed the dojo and a compact window in the bathroom that viewed the city streets. The Chinese Shinigami unpacked her bag and organized her belongings. _'This reminds me of the time after Yoruichi-sama left. And that was when I had to settle into my new assigned room as captain.'_ She sighed as she laid down on the futon. _'I expected the mission to be simple but it is rather difficult. This mission is like a new beginning for me.'_ The sun was setting and Soi Fong was about to fall asleep, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Soi Fong-san! Can we please grab something to eat? We haven't eaten lunch yet and it's almost time for dinner." Renji whined like a hungry dog that hasn't been fed for a week.

The 2nd division captain opened the door, walked out and locked it. Then nodded as she walked passed him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Renji answered coolly and walked along side with his new employee.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to go through the chapters step by step, so that's why I made a chapter about them arriving in the human world. The next chapter is coming up shortly. I just have to edit stuff and revise some sentences. LoL.**

**Note - By the way, Morehei Uyeshiba is the founder of Aikido. (His name sounded cool already, and I couldn't think of any more names) I'll honor his name in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hollow Express

**I don't own Bleach or any characters.**

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

**Chapter 3: The Hollow Express**

The tall man with long-red hair could not stop staring at the food being served through the clear windows of the random restaurants that they have passed.

Renji's stomach grumbled loudly. "This is torture… Can you decide where we are going to…" Soi Fong stepped inside a Chinese restaurant before Renji finished his sentence, "Sweet! It's Chinese food tonight."

--

Chinese restaurant

--

Soi Fong was already sitting down with a menu on her hand, followed by Renji sitting across her. "You know you could at least talk a bit, we are mission partners," Renji eyed the Chinese captain while looking at the menu. Soi Fong merely ignored what he said. _'Ack, it's like speaking to a doll!'_

A young, short, friendly-looking boy with medium length black-hair appeared by their table, "Good evening, what will you two be having tonight?"

As Renji put down his menu, his eyes shot up at the young waiter, "Hanataro of 4th division?"

Soi Fong looked to see whom Renji was talking to.

"Renji-san! It's you!"

"What happened to your other job in the fast food restaurant? And aren't you suppose to be in Soul Society right now?"

The young healer scratched is head trying to find a way to explain. "Hmm…Um… I had to quit my last job because the restaurant was run down by that Death God, Baishin, which Ichigo-san defeated." Hanataro fumbled his fingers a bit, and explained the next question, "and well as for Soul Society. I would be willing to come back, but my captain told me to stay here because she mentioned that some of the Shinigamis are coming here for a mission and they needed a healer just in case they were injured from Hollows. So yeah…"

The young waiter looked back at Renji, "Ano... Renji-san are you one of the Shinigamis assigned for that mission?"

The redhead nodded and pointed his finger to the 2nd division captain.

"Ah! Captain Soi Fong-san is here too! Gomen! I did not see you…I-I'm doing my best as a Shinigami healer of 4th division to assist you with your mission! I won't disappoint you." Hanataro bowed reverently.

"Hmm..."

"Haha! You couldn't see her under that huge menu since she is a shor- ITAI!" Soi Fong kicked Renji's shin underneath the table. _'Baka! That hurt!'_

"Umm. Well then, what will you two be having tonight?" Hanataro asked the Shinigami captain and vice-captain.

"I'll get this great-tasting chow-mien, sesame chicken, sweet and sour pork and steamed rice," Renji handed the menu back to Hanataro while rubbing his shin.

"What about you Captain Soi Fong-san? What will you be having?" the young waiter asked while jotting down Renji's order.

When Soi Fong was about to order, she felt a weak strange aura becoming stronger. _'I know this aura…'_

"We'll have our meals later. We have an errand to do." she answered, and hurriedly turned into a Shinigami, phasing out the restaurant.

"What do you mean later?! Hey shorty I'm hungry right now!" Renji yelled angrily, when he suddenly heard a Hollow scream. "Oh, you mean THAT errand…"

---

Outside

---

People ran amok in the city, scared of why sudden forces are suddenly assaulting them. Soi Fong and Renji dashed towards the Hollow's direction before any human would be in danger.

The Giant Hollow had a green body and a white mask that appeared like a human skull with two upper and lower layers of teeth and spiral eyes. "**HMM…TWO DELICIOUS SPIRITUAL BEINGS. HOW A DELIGHTFUL DINNER I WILL BE HAVING TONIGHT!"** the giant Hollow laughed and clapped a wave towards Soi Fong and Renji.

"Abarai! I'll distract the Hollow and you finish him off!" Soi Fong ordered, running around the creature.

"Fine by me! This Hollow ruined my dinner! Taste Zabimaru's Ban Kai. Ugly!" Renji shouted, taking out his sword.

"BANKAI!"

Renji's clothes had a maroon fur manteau around his upper body and his whip blade turned into a huge bone-like snake, wrapped around him.

Soi Fong used Suzumebachi and her flash attacks to distract the horrid creature while Renji was able to see an opening, then slashed the Hollow with one blow. The monster was cut in half slowly vanishing to dust, **"DAMN YOU!"**

"Take that Baka!"**  
**

"Let's go," Soi Fong smirked right beside Renji and returned to the restaurant.

---

In the restaurant, again

---

The Chinese captain and her partner calmly went back inside the restaurant.

"Aww... now we have to wait for our dinner again," Renji said sadly.

Hanataro came to their table and served their food, "Here are you orders Captain Soi Fong and Renji-san. I knew that you'd be hungry when you come back. So I bought the food for you instead. Please enjoy."

"Arigatou Yamada," Soi Fong thanked gratefully

He immediately wolfed down the food in front of him, making him cry. "Oh my god! This is so good"

Soi Fong smirked and ate as well.

"Hehehe. I bet Kurosaki is pissed off seeing that the Hollow is gone. I sure showed him!" Renji snorted. "How come we had to run off so quickly? We could have made a grand entrance to Kurosaki and rub it off his face, defeating the Hollow first." 

"You were hungry…" Soi Fong answered genially.

Renji had a dumbfounded look on his face and laughed.

----

Meanwhile… Outside

----

A girl about four feet tall with dark eyes and a black short pieced up hair ran to the Hollow's current location. "Ichigo. The Hollow's aura is gone. It just vanished," Rukia said surprisingly.

"Pffft! Looks like Yoruichi, Urahara, and the others beat us to it. Come on let's go home we have school tomorrow. Such a hassle coming here," the orange haired boy yawned.

Rukia, observed the smudged slash marks that were imprinted on the ground. _'Strange...' _Rukia ran to Ichigo's direction, "Coming!"

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I was thinking of Panda Express, so thats why the title is a weird one. Hehe. ****I don't want to bore you guys, but the next chapter is a short filler too.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Student Encounters

**I do not own Bleach or any characters**

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

**Chapter 4: Student Encounters**

Birds chirped loudly outside the blue-grayish skies from Morehei-sensei's dojo. Soi Fong got up early, dressed into her traditional training clothes. She decided to take a jog around the neighborhood in order to be familiar with the streets of Karakura town. _'The human world is so different from the Shinigami world.' _

While jogging, Soi Fong felt faint spiritual energies, _'Shinigamis?'_ Walking to the next corner, a bunch of students went inside the school's gate. It was the Karakura high school, the very school that Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia attended. Boys wore matching white polo shirts or gray blazers and pants, while the girls wore their red ribbons with their gray blouse and skirt uniforms.

"Ho! You found Kurosaki's high school. Let's go apply. Its gonna be a shocker for him." Renji snickered when he came up behind Soi Fong and entered the school.

The 2nd division captain simply followed.

---

Ichigo's classroom.

---

A raven-haired girl in her school uniform walked inside the classroom, with her orange-haired companion. "So Ichigo what do you think of these clothes?" Rukia showed her sketch of a bunny wearing lolita outfits.

"Pft! You and your silly drawings again Rukia," Ichigo handed back the sketch.

"It's not silly! Studying your human society is an important aspect for me."

"Hai. Hai. Whatever. Let's get this day over with." the young man said with an annoyed tone.

"Bleh!" Rukia stuck her tongue.

"ICHIGOOOO! Did ya see? Did ya see?" Keigo asked excitedly, jumping up and down between him and Rukia.

"Uh? What is it Keigo?" Ichigo replied lazily.

Keigo held up two fingers. "Two transfer students. One of them must have transferred back. But the other one is definitely new! She is a serious looking girl, almost the same height as Rukia. I saw them by the office filling up some papers. They wear really weird clothes."

_'Could it be?'_ Ichigo and Rukia wondered, going inside their classroom.

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan!" an orange-haired girl greeted in her seat.

"Ohayou Orihime-chan!" Rukia returned cheerfully and Ichigo smiled in return.

A very tall dark-colored young man, walking with a person who had glasses also greeted the two.

"Hi Chad and Ishida-san," Ichigo addressed.

Right then, the teacher entered the classroom, "Everyone back to your sits, class is now in session."

---

1 hr. later

---

_'Keigo! you baka liar…'_ Ichigo said mentally.

A loud boom of explosion smoked outside the window. His Soul Detector alarmed, making him panic, thinking that his teacher might notice.

"Sensei! Um, may I go to restroom? I don't think I can hold it anymore." Ichigo held his stomach and closed his eyes, praying that his teacher would excuse him.

"Go and hurry! Or you'll miss the lesson again Kurosaki!" she pointed to the door.

Ichigo beamed at Rukia, giving her a signal to come along.

---

Karakura high school's front courtyard

---

The Hollow had a white goblin mask and held a small axe. It laughed evilly, running around in circles and recklessly ran against Renji, knocking him against a wall that caused the explosion.

"ITAI! For a small Hollow. He packs a punch," Renji growled after the crash.

Soi Fong chased the impish Hollow trying to get a good target, "Flash Cry!"

A rapid destruction attack hit the imp and it was gone.

"Well that was easy," Renji dusted off his clothes "oh and look who's coming."

An orange-haired boy walked near them.

The 2nd division captain turned her head, _'The ryoka…'_

"It's been awhile Ichigo," giving a trademark peace-sign.

"Same goes to you Renji. Thanks for taking care of the Hollow," Ichigo hit the redhead playfully. "Um, who's that?" taking a glimpse at Soi Fong.

"Let me introduce the 2nd division captain of the Soul Society, Soi Fong-san," Renji replied proudly. "Ano, Soi Fong-san this is Kurosaki- -"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, also known as the ryoka and substitute Shinigami who attempted to save Kuchiki Rukia," she crossed her arms and stared at Ichigo carefully. _'His the cause of Yoruichi-sama coming in the Soul Society.'_

"Pleased to be acquainted with you too," Ichigo looked down at her from head-to-toe.

Rukia ran behind the background and stopped, seeing Soi Fong and Renji talking to Ichigo. _'Captain Soi Fong is here with Renji too? Wonder why...'_

"Rukia!" the 6th division lieutenant blushed happily to see his old childhood friend.

"Renji! Glad to see you again," Rukia smiled and gave him a bear hug.

_'YOSH! See that Kurosaki! In.your.face!'_ Renji thought joyously, returning the hug.

Ichigo plainly looked at the two liked he didn't care, "So what brings you here?"

"We're assigned on a mission from 1st division Captain Yamamoto to keep patrol for any Hollows and eliminate them." Soi Fong explained clearly.

"I see, so temporarily your jobs are kicking Hollow butt." Ichigo rephrased.

Renji moved his head up and down, "Yeah. The old geezer reported that more Hollows are appearing now and then. So as official Shinigamis… We're fully responsible for taking care of them. To tell you the truth this mission is pointless"

_'So they're the ones responsible cleaning up, last night's Hollow attack,' _Rukia thought.

"Yeah. we have everything covered here. I don't get it," the orange-haired reminded.

"Like, Abarai said, 'Official Shinigamis'" Soi Fong repeated irately. "Abarai, we should go back to the dojo. We're done here," walking out the school gate.

"Nani?" Rukia asked

"Yeah, we got jobs as Aikido teachers. We'll be staying in the human world for awhile," Renji followed Soi Fong. "Well, see you tomorrow! Laters!"

Renji waved back leaving Ichigo and Rukia.

_'Keigo was telling the truth after all,' _Ichigo watched the two figures disappear from his sight.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay. Filler chapters are done. Thanks for reading them by the way.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Cat

**Author's Note: The title says it all. But... ah well you'll see when you read it.**

**I do not own Bleach and any characters**

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

**  
****Chapter 5: The Black Cat**

**----**

In the dojo

---

"Line Up!" Morehei called out to his apprentices. "Today we have two new Aikido teachers," the dojo owner continued as the students murmured to one another when Soi Fong and Renji entered the room. "They are from another dojo, called the Soul Society and hopefully you guys can learn from them. They are well disciplined and skilled, so please respect them," Morehei finished and went to the two new teachers. "You two will be teaching the white belts. They are the hardest to train so please take it easy on them. Have fun." the dojo owner left.

The children just sat on the mat looking up at the two Shinigamis that stood there. Renji coughed and whispered to Soi Fong, "Ano, how do we start?"

The Chinese captain walked up in front of the class, "Konnichiwa minna-san. My name is Soi Fong. Call me Soi Fong-sensei."

_'I'll just go along with Soi Fong-san then,'_ Renji though, feeling a bit nervous.

"Ano! I'm Abarai Renji. Ya kids better call me Abarai-sensei," the redhead announced. _'Oh nice! Abarai-sensei, I like it!'_

"I would like to start with introductions first before we begin the class. So call out your names by each row," Soi Fong ordered briefly.

Students shyly called out their names. Once they were done, Soi Fong recited each students names by order, making sure she got everyone's names right.

_'She memorized everyone's name already? Well, she IS the general of the Special Forces. This is practically a piece of cake for her.' _Renji analyzed mentally.

"First of all, we will learn the basic steps of karate, then later Aikido. Understood?" Soi Fong spoke out to everyone.

"Hai!" the students answered.

"Everyone will need to stretch first before we begin and then…" before Soi Fong spoke, she felt a Hollow's presence again, outside the dojo. She looked out the window and it appears that a medium-sized blue body was chasing a spirit with a chain attached to his chest.

_'Just what I needed another Hollow today,' _Soi Fong thought sarcastically.

"Excuse me everyone, but I have to leave the room for awhile. Abarai-sensei please take over," Soi Fong met his eyes, indicating that she'll handle the Hollow herself.

Renji nodded and resumed the lesson.

---

Outside

---

The Hollow cornered the poor spirit by a dark alley. The spirit cried and shouted for help, hoping someone will save him. **"OH HOW I LOVE THE CRY OF CHILDREN! THE LOUDER THEY SCREAM, THE YUMMIER THEY ARE!" **the monster opened his mouth and was about to take a bite, until a dagger hit his back.

The Hollow winced in pain from the dagger's sting. **"A SHINIGAMI?"** the monster looked behind him and saw Soi Fong. **"OH TO THINK I ONLY HAD AN APPETIZER,"** the creature jumped out from the alley and attacked the 2nd division captain.

Soi Fong took out her Zanpakuto and strike the Hollow, causing a butterfly mark on his mask. "Instant Death, Suzumebachi!"

**"NOT IF YOU GET TO ME THE SECOND TIME!"** the Hollow screeched loudly and summoned some subordinate Hollows. Four Hollows surrounded Soi Fong, giving her no escape.

_'This is going to take awhile…'_

The Hollows moved in on her. Soi Fong jumped up quickly and performed _sai_, a binding technique. "Restrain!" Out of the four Hollows, two were tangled into her spell, while one managed to knock her off the air. Getting up, she rapidly did _shunko, _her flash cry, unto the Hollow and used Suzumebachi cutting another one in half.

_'Two more left and so is the other one…'_

The other Hallows were released from her spell and attempted to grab her. But Soi Fong's flash step made it easier for her to dodge them and finish them off with her hand-to-hand combat skills.

**"GRRR…YOU ANNOYING SHINIGAMIS GET ON MY NERVE, I'LL KI--"** before the last Hollow could finish, Soi Fong appeared on top of the creature and used her Zanpakuto, "Last one…"

The Hollow fainted with a thud and vanished in the air.

The spirit shyly walked up to Soi Fong, "Um, can you help me pass away, so um…I won't cause anymore trouble?"

The 2nd division captain nodded and lightly hit the spirit with her sword.

"Arigatou…" the spirit smiled and disappeared.

Soi Fong sighed, she touched her cheek, feeling it bleed. _'Ouch…'_

A meow was heard and golden-eyes leered at Soi Fong, from the dark alley where the Hollow cornered the spirit earlier. Soi Fong turned around, sensing someone watching her.

"My goodness… looks like my _Little Bee_ has grown up..."

Soi Fong froze. _'That voice…!'_


	6. Chapter 6: Suprises

** I do not own Bleach or any characters**

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

**  
Chapter 6: Surprises**

It was none other than the Goddess of Flash.

"Yoruichi-sama…" Soi Fong whispered surprisingly.

"It's been awhile Soi Fong," the black cat purred around the her Little Bee.

Soi Fong backed away from Yoruichi's cat form and respectfully knelt down and bowed.

"Bah! Stop with the formalities and get up! You're embarrassing me!" Yoruichi laughed out loud, aware of people staring at Soi Fong.

Soi Fong blushed, "G-gomen Yoruichi-sama…"

"Naw, don't worry. Lemme change back so people won't be suspicious of my Little Bee talking to a cat."

The black cat was about to transform, when Soi Fong furiously blushed some more, remembering that Yoruichi will appear nude right in front of her.

"Yoruichi-sama! No Wait!" the flustered Chinese captain pushed her mistress back into the dark alley, not wanting others to see the Goddess' naked body.

"Opps, I completely forgot. Wait for me over there" the cat said in the dark.

Soi Fong sighed, _'That was close,' _shewaited outside by the light.

Hearing a zipper closed, Soi Fong predicted that Yoruichi was done changing.

"Geh…clothes are so uncomfortable," a dark-skinned woman appeared before Soi Fong.

_'Beautiful…'_ Soi Fong mentally remarked and gazed at her Empress' human form. Yoruichi had her long violet hair tied up and she was wearing tight black jeans that went well with her white polo blouse, which expose a little cleavage.

"Oi, Soi Fong you done checking me out?" Yoruichi tilted her head and giggled.

"Ah! N-no! I m-mean yes! G-gomen ne Yoruichi-sama! I-It's j-just b-been a-awhile s-since I l-last s-saw y-you," the Chinese girl explained herself nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"Bah! I was kidding! It's good to see you too, my _Little Bee_!" the former general grinned happily and placed her right arm around Soi Fong's neck, giving a good hug.

_'She's happy to see me?!' _Soi Fong felt her temperature go higher from the physical contact.

"So! What brings you here? Come to visit me, hm?" Yoruichi asked while walking with Soi Fong.

_'Yes, of course! That's the whole reason I accepted the mission,'_Soi Fong said in her thoughts. "Ah, Currently I'm on a mission. Yamamoto-san ordered Abarai and me to patrol the human world, and eliminate any Hollows that will harm anyone," Soi Fong explained, with her normal tone.

"Is that so…Are you telling me that you came here to protect me from the Hollows?" Yoruichi winked at Soi Fong, teasing her some more.

_'What?! Can she see right through me or something?!'_

Soi Fong blushed a bit and coughed, trying to clear her throat. "Uh…ano! I have to get back to Abarai," the flustered captain ran back to the dojo, avoiding to answer her sempai's question.

Yoruichi smirked and ran after her, "Oi! Wait up Soi Fong!"

---

In the dojo

---

Soi Fong and Yoruichi sweat dropped entering the dojo. The orderly dojo room was now in chaos. The karate materials were scattered everywhere on the wooden floor, the chalkboard had doodles of Renji stick figures, and the students were running around the room.

"ITAI! YOU GAKI! COME BACK HERE!" the redhead Shinigami chased his students. He saw Soi Fong and stopped, "AH! Soifon-san! Once you left, he children turned into evil munchkins! Stop them!"

_'Baka Abarai…'_ Soi Fong glared at him. _'You're a Shinigami lieutenant, you should know how to handle these things. I just wanna pummel you now and..'_ an idea popped into her head.

"Ano Abarai... But you left me no choice, " the 2nd division captain kicked Renji against the padded wall.

Yoruichi's eyes were shocked at the sudden attack, _'What was that for?'_

_'Grrr! That shorty! What the heck was that for?!'_

Renji's crash caused the room to be silent.

"And that Minna-san, is a basic karate kick," Soi Fong approached Renji and helped him up.

"COOL! Soi Fong-sensei teach me!"

"Soi Fong-sensei your awesome, teach me first!"

"No way! She'll teach me how to kick Renji-sensei first"

All the students gathered eagerly around Soi Fong.

"ITAI! YOU DIDN'T HAD TO HIT ME," Renji shouted, "but you kept them quiet. Arigatou, Soi Fong-san." The longhaired man grinned as he rubbed his abdomen from the minor pain.

_'HAHA! Soi Fong you amaze me!'_ Yoruichi smirked and crossed her arms, leaning against the door. "Good Job, Soi Fong!"

Soi Fong only blushed from the compliment and continued teaching.

---

Later on…

---

"That's all for today. You are dismissed," Soi Fong commanded and approached her sempai, Yoruichi. "Ano, Yoruichi-sama you did not have to stay, it might have been a bore."

"Hah! Don't worry. It was actually fun. Teaching your students reminded me of how I use to teach you back in the Soul Society," the dark-colored woman replied showing her trademark grin.

The 2nd division captain blushed, _'She remembers…' _

"Arigatou…"

"Who could have thought teaching is hard work," the 6th division lieutenant sighed with a relaxing tone. "Oh by the way, Shihouin, how'd you find Soi Fong-san?"

"Let's just say, I used my cat scenes," Yoruichi looked over at Soi Fong still blushing. "Argh! I'm starved! Oi, guys let's get some grub. I can go for ten bowls of ramen right now," the dark-colored mistress declared while waiting by the door.

"Ho! I like the way you think, Shinouin!" Renji grinned playfully.

"The Chinese girl simply nodded, "Since Yoruichi-sama is our guest for tonight's dinner. I will pay for dinner."

"YOSH! That's my girl!" her former general clapped her hands together and cheerfully grinned.

Soi Fong turned off the lights and told Morehei they were leaving.

----

Japanese restaurant

----

The group went inside a Japanese restaurant. The restaurant had a peaceful setting; tiny bonsai trees in each short tables with a designed futons, pink pillows beside it, soft gray carpet floors and light green mats. They sat themselves down and peeked at the menus.

"I want five bowls of beef ramen and…one bottle of sake" Yoruichi evilly grinned at Soi Fong and Renji. "WE ARE DRINKING TONIGHT!"

_'Sake? She's planning to get drunk?'_ the 2nd division captain wondered.

"Shihouin, what's the occasion?" Renji asked, scratching his chin.

"Why you guys of course! I'm so happy seeing my Little Bee again, and this time she's staying here," the purpled-hair woman declared elbowing her former apprentice's arm.

Soi Fong quietly glanced at Yoruichi and a hint of pink appeared on her cheek. _'Ugh! I'm blushing again, snap out of it! I have to take care of Yoruichi-sama, if she DOES get drunk.'_

"Ehhh? Are you just saying that as an excuse?" the redhead blankly stared at Yoruichi.

"Ahahaha, no I mean it! I've missed my Little Bee and I wanna make it up to her, she's been a big part of my life in the past," Yoruichi smiled softly.

"Yoruichi-sama…" Soi Fong's silvereyes met with Yoruichi's golden ones, making her heart flutter. _'Oh no, my feelings are going to explode if this keeps up.' _

"Ano.. Excuse me Yoruichi-sama, I have to use the restroom," the flustered Chinese captain bowed and left the table, when a waitress stood by.

"Always with the formalities, I swear," Yoruichi stated annoyingly.

"So what are your orders?" the waitress asked.

Renji raised his hand, "Shinoun will have five bowls of beef ramen and a bottle of sake, while I'll be having a teriyaki mixed plate, and gah… Soi Fong didn't say what she wanted."

"She can have a sushi dinner special," Yoruichi replied.

"And I'll take one bowl of chicken ramen, too!" a shaggy man called out from behind the entrance.

"Ah! It's you, come join us for dinner!" Yoruichi invited, patting a space beside her.

"A-ri-ga-tou!"

---

In the restroom

---

_'Just breath in and out…relax…just relax…'_ the embarrassed 2nd division captain told herself. _'Oh Kami! I blush so easily. I have to stay focused and serious. It's not like me to blush so much. I am Soi Fong, the 2__nd__ division captain of the Special Forces. Personal feelings will not get in my way!'_ Soi Fong sighed. She opened the faucet and splashed her face with water. _'I can do this.'_

Soi Fong wiped her face and exited the girl's restroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey look Yoruichi is now in the story! Whoopy!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Smile

**I don't own Bleach or any characters **

* * *

**Unspoken Words  
**

**Chapter 7: Smile  
**

Soi Fong went back to the table, when she astonishingly saw another person joining Renji and her sempai for dinner.

"Yo!" the man lifted his green and white stripe hat to Soi Fong.

_'How'd Urahara Kisuke get here? Who invited him?!'_

Yoruichi raised her hand, "I hope you don't mind, the poor guy was hungry," Yoruichi explained, giving a friendly pat back to Urahara.

_'Oh… Yoruichi-sama invited him…' _the Little Bee thought profoundly.

"I don't mind," answered Soi Fong.

"The more the merrier," Renji smirked.

The waitress served their food and they began eating.

---

Bowls and plates were pilled up the table.

"Ah! That was a great dinner," Yoruichi exclaimed and patted her belly. "Now, time for a drink."

Urahara smiled mischievously, "Let's have a contest Yoruichi."

"Bring it! What's the prize?"

"Hehe, I do recall that you owed me a belly dance during my birthday. Since you forgot… If I win your gonna embarrass yourself in front of us, by performing a that dance while your drunk!" Urahara laughed mockingly. "That should be a good laugh!"

_'A belly dance?! His trying to embarrass Yoruichi-sama! Why I'm going to…' _Soi Fong thought angrily.

"Pft! Fine! If I win, your gonna pay for dinner, instead of Soi Fong," the dark-colored woman evilly grinned.

_'She accepts?!'_

"Whaaaaat? Hey my prize didn't cost money!" the blonde-haired complained.

"Oh? Is Kisuke chicken?"

The Kisuke's eyes twinkled, "A man never backs away from a challenge."

Renji fell asleep from eating too much food and Soi Fong watched at the two bicker at one another, feeling left out.

"Excuse me Yoruichi-sama, but I should…"

"Great idea Soi Fong! You should keep count. I am going to show this old man, that women are the real drinkers!" the former general declared enthusiastically, holding a glass. "NOW, POUR THE SAKE!"

"H-hai.." the Chinese general poured sake on both challenger's glasses.

---

A couple of drinks later…

---

The 2nd division general just sat there with a sweat drop on her head. The two ex-Shingamis almost reach their limit and it was Yoruichi's final turn to drink. If she finishes, Urahara would pay for dinner and they would all go home drunk.

"Juss wong mur!" but before the dark-colored woman could drink, she dropped her glass loudly on the table, spilling.

"HARH! I wfin Yoruishi! Shee dat! Mehn ar da reel dwinkirs! Naw goo doo yur bellysh dansh, joo oww meh!" the drunk Urahara renounce, toasting up the sake bottle and drank the whole thing.

"Baaah! Ay hayt joo Kissuki!" Yoruich stood up and tried to balance her legs. "Ay'll sho u a reel dansh! Joo bashtard! Soy Fung! Watsh mi two!"

Yoruichi started to gracefully sway her belly from side to side, moving her hips up and down from left to right and she moved her arms with poise that would attract any men and women with her dance, even if she was drunk.

Soi Fong could feel her cheeks warm up while gazing at Yoruichi's dance. _'She can still dance elegantly even if she is drunk… what am I talking about?! She's drunk! Anytime now she can just faint!' _

Soi Fong stopped her mistress from dancing and she place Yoruichi's arms over her shoulder, "Yoruichi-sama, you can stop, Urahara is already asleep."

A snoring Urahara laid on the carpet hugging his sake bottle.

"Wah?! Dat baka! Hay, Soy Fung deed joo watsh me dansh? Wash ay grood?" Yoruichi asked.

"Hai, you were great. Now let's take you home," Soi Fong whispered caringly.

"Wat doo ya meen gow howm? Whee juss gotch hear!"

Soi Fong giggled a bit from Yoruichi's nonsense.

"Hay! Joo giggilled! I'v havint sheen dat fayce four ay whiyl… Joo.. Allwayz.. Wooked pwretti.. Wen joo.." Yoruichi yawned, "shmile…" then fell asleep

_'Did I hear what I actually heard from Yoruichi-sama's mouth?'_ Soi Fong's thoughts ran wild in her head. Her face reddened and felt her temperature rise. Gratefully, Yoruichi was now asleep and she couldn't see her tomato colored face. _'I should safely take Yoruichi-sama and Urahara home.'_

"Abarai! Wake up! Lets take this two back home," she nudged the half-asleep redhead.

"Uh? Wah? Oh! Right!" Renji yawned and stretched. Getting up, he grabbed Urahara's collar and dragged him.

Soi Fong paid the bill on the table while carrying Yoruichi and apologized to the waitress about the two ex-Shinigamis for being crazy.

----

Urahara's shop

----

"So, who won?" Renji asked while lazily dragging Urahara on the floor.

"Urahara"

"Aw, I missed Shinouin's dance! Lucky you got to watch her!" the tall young man pouted disappointedly.

Soi Fong carefully carried her Empress and looked at her. _'At least paying for dinner was worth watching Yoruichi-sama dance," _the silver-eyed girl smiled thoughtfully.

"Hey what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing"

Soi Fong carried Yoruichi to her room and gently tucked her Goddess in bed.

_'Good Night Yoruichi-sama. Sweet Dreams.' _smiling, she quietly closed the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Basically, I've updated all the chapters I had in this story. My gosh, now I can relax with writing for awhile. I'm having writer's block right after I was done with this chapter. (dun! dun! dun!) BUT! I do have an ending. So I will finish this story someday! Anyways take care guys, thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8: Switched

**I don't own Bleach or any other characters.**

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

**Chapter 8: Switched**

_Birds chirped and the sun rose. Soifon walked to the bathroom and glanced at the mirror in front of her, she stared at her blank face for awhile and washed, then grabbed a towel next to her. Looking up at the mirror again, she surprisingly sees Yoruichi's face instead of hers._

_ "What the--?!"_

_ "Hey sleepy bee. Wake up!" greeted the familiar face._

_ "Ahhhhh!"_

The 2nd division captain woke up after her scream and quickly ran to the bathroom to check herself.

_ 'Just a dream…'_

The alarm clock buzzed. Soifon sighed, and got herself ready for school.

---

The school bell rang and students excitedly went outside. Renji followed Ichigo and the rest to the rooftops, at the same time Soifon walked to an isolated location underneath a shady tree. Sitting quietly and eating her meal, a black cat landed on Soifon's lap and meowed.

"All alone, Little Bee?" asked the feline.

"Ah! Yoruichi-sama!" the Chinese general jumped in surprised still remembering her strange dream.

Yoruichi hopped off her lap, sniffing Soifon's lunch, "Is that sushi?"

Soifon nodded

"Mind if I join you?" purring in between her Little Bee's legs.

Soifon nodded again, bent down and fed her sempai a piece of her sushi. "Ano, Yoruichi-sama what brings you here?"

" Hmm...I sometimes come here to keep an eye out of Ichigo and the others for any Hollows," explained Yoruichi while she gulped the last piece of her sushi. "I'm surprised you here, Soifon. I didn't know you went to school," she grinned and looked at Soifon's school uniform, "You should definitely wear more clothes like that."

The jet black haired female blushed furiously and tried to avoid the topic, "Anyways… I'm relieve that you are fine, regarding last night's event."

"Ah, always thoughtful. That's so like you, Little Bee," smiled Yoruichi, "Thank you."

A vibe suddenly occurred. Yoruichi's cat ears twitched and her head turned towards the nearby park, "Soifon did you feel that?"

She took out her Zanpakuto, "Hai. It's absolutely a Hollow."

"Let's go!" scampered Yoruichi

The two ran to the park. A huge purple colored figure slithered to a group of children playing, until Yoruichi and Soifon stopped in front of it. The Hollow had a white skull shaped snake with two sharp fangs and a long slimy tongue, he had broad purple shoulders, a V-shaped hole in his chest, two snake heads as his hands and the rest of his body was a snake with a rattle tail.

** "Sss… Ssshinigamis," **hissed the Hollow, **"Sssince you're here, I'll just eat you two right away!"**

"I'm going to distract him!" Yoruichi ran circles around the Hollow and climbed on top of its' back.

** "Ssstupid s-scat!" **the Hollow tried grabbing the black feline.

Soifon dashed head-on to the Hollow's skull, "Instant death, Suzumebachi!" With that a butterfly mark appeared.

** "Argh! S-sthat its!"** the monster extended his snake arms and warped around Yoruichi's small figure.

"Damn!" cursed the cat trying to get out of the grip.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon swiftly cast _shunko_ unto the creature.

The Hollow laughed, **"Ssshrimp! That ssstupid assssault won't hurt me. My sssspecial ssssnake sssskin deflectssss any kidou. It's useless!"**

"Soifon! Get Ichigo and Renji! Go now!" ordered Yoruichi, struggling.

Soifon ignored her sempai's command and continued attacking the fiend's arm with her combat skills, trying to free Yoruichi. But the Hollow immediately darted venom at Soifon's body, paralyzing her. _'Damn it! I can't move!'_

The Hollow grasped Soifon, **"Thisss isss the end!" ** His snake hands bit both women, draining their spiritual energies, **"Your soulssss are mine!"**

The 2nd division general felt lightheaded, _'I'm so sorry Yoruichi-sama…Why can't I protect you…'_

Closing her eyes, the last thing she sees is an orange haired boy dashing towards the Hollow.

----

Urahara's shop

----

Soifon woke up, feeling a bit dizzy. _'Where am I?'_

She looked around. Everything was big. She saw tons of boxes in one corner, a table in the center with pillows, a television, a window with decorative flowers outside, a tall mirror, and a bed. _'I remember this house. I am in that fan man's shop.'_

Right next to her was someone sleeping. Closing into the person asleep, Soifon noticed that she was crawling instead of walking.

The Captain looked at her hands that were now cat paws, _'Huh?'_ She cautiously walked to the mirror and saw herself, "I'M A CAT?!"

The figure behind her groaned.

Soifon shut her mouth and thought about what happened earlier, _'All I remember was the Hollow draining our spirits… Why do I look like this? And if I'm a cat then Yoruichi is…'_

"Oh my god! Who am I?!" Yoruichi stared at herself at the mirror, seeing Soifon's body in front of her.

"Um, Yoruichi-sama…calm down…" Soifon waved her paw.

_ 'That's Soifon's voice!'_

"Soifon! Are you inside there?!" Yoruichi knocking her head. "Where are you?! Stop hiding from me! Answer me alrea--!" tripping, she sees a black cat staring at her, "Soifon?"

The black cat gulped and nodded, "H-hai…I know it is awkward too, Yoruichi-sama… but I do not know how to explain how are bodies are--"

The door creaked opened and Urahara entered the room fanning himself, "Ho! I see you two are finally awake!"

"Kisuke! Explain to me what just happened to us!" yelled Yoruichi.

"You two were found unconscious after being almost killed my that snake Hollow, Soifon-chan."

"Don't call me that Urahara!" Soifon slid on the wooden floor and bit Urahara's toe.

"Ouch! Bad kitty! Bad Yoruichi!" exclaimed Urahara, pulling Soifon's black tail.

Soifon hissed and scampered behind Yoruichi.

_ 'These two are confusing me. Why is Soifon calling me with my first name now? And why is Yoruichi calling me by my last name?' _Urahara thought to himself while fanning Yoruichi.

"Gah! Stop it Kisuke! You know how annoying that is when you wave that thing on me!" Yoruichi tugged down Urahara's striped hat, covering his eyes.

_ 'Ha! By golly I got it!' _fixing his hat.

"Yoruichi," pointed at Soifon's body, "And that black cat is Soifon-chan"

"Great observation, Urahara," commented Soifon.

Urahara rubbed his unshaved chin, "Interesting…"

"Well?" Yoruichi crossed her arms.

"We'll discuss this over a nice cup of tea with Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia, " tipping his hat over his head and left.

----

"Ah Soifon-san! There you are! I told sensei you were at the nurse's office," looking at Yoruichi.

"Abarrai, I'm down here…" Soifon stated.

"Er?"

Yoruichi sweat dropped and decided to tell everyone what happened to Soifon and her, switching bodies. After the explanation Rukia took out her scrap book and sketched bunny pictures of what happened, to clarify it more. She drew Soifon and Yoruichi being unconscious and Ichigo and Renji defeating the Hollow.

"When the Hollow grabbed you two, I could feel your spirit energies being transfered to him. That is when Ichigo and Renji showed up and defeated the monster. Then, I saw two spirits going inside your unconscious bodies. They must have returned to the wrong bodies, so that explains why this happened." clarified Rukia.

"That Hollow has special abilities to suck spirit energies by biting their prey," Urahara scratched his head. "Interesting…"

"Yeah so, if we weren't there on time, it'd be game over for the two of you," Ichigo stated, drinking his tea.

"Now our only problem is to switch the two of you back to your original bodies," said Rukia.

"Is it permanent?" asked Yoruichi.

Rukia nodded.

_ 'Stuck in Yoruichi-sama's body forever? I wanted to become closer to Yoruichi, but not **this** close...'_ thought Soifon.

"It _could_ be permanent, unless _someone_ can somehow make a remedy for it," looking at Urahara.

"Hm? Why are you looking at lil' old me?" Urahara smiled innocently.

Yoruichi and Soifon angrily glared at him.

"Hey! Hey! What's with the glares. You know me Yoruichi, I like to kid around. Don't worry I'll solve this problem," Urahara smirked.

"I cannot believe I'm saying this but Urahara, I'm depending on you. We're still on duty, who knows when will any officials will come and investigate me and Abarrai," asserted the 2nd division captain in a serious tone.

"Hai, don't sweat it kitty cat," petting Soifon.

"Hey since Urahara is gonna solve this one, you won't be needing us. Rukia it's dinner time, let's go home," Ichigo announced while picking up his backpack, heading to the exit.

Rukia bowed, and waved at them.

"Well Soifon-san and I should head back too," yawned the 6th division lieutenant, "Wait who do I bring, Yoruichi in Soifon-san's body or Soifon-san in Yoruichi's cat form?"

"Both," declared Urahara.

"NANI?!" the former and current general shouted.

"Problem solve. Now shoo away. I'm going to start researching," Urahara went downstairs in the basement, beginning his research.

Renji shrugged and led Soifon and Yoruichi back to the dojo. While walking, all three were in deep thoughts.

_ 'This means Yoruichi will be staying over the same roof with me… But it isn't the same, seeing our bodies are switched. Oh Kami! ' _Soifon had a worried look.

_ 'Well being in Soifon's body might be fun, since she has a the youth,' _smirked Yoruichi, imagining the things she could never do with her body.

_ 'What's Ichigo having for dinner?'_ Renji's stomach grumbled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally updated! I'm becoming less motivated to write nowadays. LoL. ****Hopefully you guys like this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9: Special Visitors

I don't own Bleach or any characters

* * *

Unspoken Words

Chapter 9: Special Visitors

The sun's ray beamed at Soifon. She groaned and rubbed her silver eyes.

_'Ow. I must have fallen and slept on the floor all night,' _she thought stretching and got up. _'Somehow, I feel taller.'_

Walking to the bathroom, she took a quick glance at her mirror. In shock, her eyes widen, seeing Yoruichi's naked figure in front of her.

"Ahhh! G-gomen. Yoruichi-sama! I didn't kno--" the Chinese general freaked, covering her eyes.

A knock was heard from the bathroom, "Oi! Soifon are you awake already? I'm coming out in a sec."

_'Yoruichi-sama?' _she thought surprisingly. _'Oh now I remember. Our bodies were-- wait I have no clothes!' _ Panicked, Soifon swiftly took the blanket from her bed and wrapped it around herself. _'Whew…' _she sighed, _'Ack! I can't believe I saw sempai nude. I-I saw her- her… **those**!'_

Yoruichi came out of the misty bathroom, only wearing a white towel. "Good morning Little Bee," she smiled while drying her hair. "Hey you manage to transform back. I bet you already saw my beautiful and sexy body," the former general grinned teasingly.

"I-I d-did n-not m-mean to.." Soifon said embarrassingly, looking away from her former teacher. _'Why am I embarrassed seeing my own figure?'_

"Bah! Don't get all worked up about it. You've seen me naked many time." Closing into Soifon's ear, Yoruichi whispered softly, "You know, you weren't the only one who saw someone else's naked body this morning..."

_'Ah! She already have seen mine?!' _Soifon turned beet red.

The golden eyed female chuckled at Soifon's embarrassed face. "I do envy you Soifon. You have such a _soft_ and _pale_ skin," she cooed, starting to go closer to Soifon.

Soifon slumped and began moving backwards on her bed, trying to avoid any close contact with her sempai. "I-I. D-don't c-come any…"

"Not only do I admire your skin, but you have a _firm_ and _sexy_ body too, Soi-fon," Yoruichi crawled forward, inches away from Soifon's face.

Her back hit the wall, _'She's coming closer! She's coming closer!' _Soifon closed her eyes and bit her lip.

A hand landed on Soifon's head and she felt a soft pat, "Mhm. My Little Bee is becoming a woman…" With that, her sempai smiled and gazed at her. "Hey! So that's how I look like with silver eyes," Yoruichi stood up beside the bed.

_'Ay… close call…' _the 2nd division captain sighed. "Hn? Ano, the same goes for you, Yoruichi-sama," she said, staring at Yoruichi's golden ones.

"Yeah I know. Neat huh?" she winked. "Even if our bodies we're switched, our eyes are the same. I guess what they say is true, 'Eyes are windows to our souls.'"

Soifon momentarily started at Yoruichi's eyes, until the alarm clock buzzed.

"Hmm. It's ten o' clock. Better wash up, Little Bee. We're freeloading brunch over at Kisuke's," Yoruichi handed her an extra towel, pushing her to the bathroom.

"Huh?" before she could speak again, Soifon was already in the bathroom.

She sighed loudly and stared at herself, _'There is no use avoiding seeing **those **again.I will eventually see sempai's naked body everyday.' _She looked intently at the mirror, _'Hn. I will have to bear it then. Taking care of Yoruichi-sama's body is my priority.'_

"Oi! Little Bee! You have pretty good taste with panties. Hehe…" Yoruichi called out, stretching the garter.

Soifon just sighed. _'Ay…'_

----

Outside

----

Soifon locked the door and they left to Urahara's shop.

The former general looked at Soifon's clothes, "Hmm. Some how that looks like my ninja suit."

Soifon had loose black jeans, an orange long sleeve, rubber shoes, and to finish it off, she let Yoruichi's purple hair free.

"But not to shabby Soifon. Letting my hair down makes me look more attractive," caressing her long purple hair.

"I'm glad you're alright with it, Yoruichi-sama."

"Well what about me? What do you think?" Yoruichi twirled. She wore tight dark blue cargo shorts, a white tank top that showed Soifon's belly button, white sandals to match with it, and a butterfly pin on her black hair.

"I look ridiculous in that outfit, Yoruichi-sama. It is way too revealing and I don't use clips."

"You don't like it?" Yoruichi pouted, facing Soifon innocently.

"Err…"

"_Well_, in _my_ opinion, I think you look _cute_ in it," she commented and grinned happily.

"Hmph," Soifon blushed and smiled a bit. _'Heh. Switching bodies does not seem so bad at all. I'm able to spend time with Yoruichi-sama, even though she is in my body.'_

_---_

Urahara Shop

---_  
_

The two continued to walk till they reached Urahara's shop. Arriving there, they saw two Shinigami children cleaning up the front porch. The boy looked about 11-years-old, had red hair, a white t-shirt, and blue shorts, while the girl looked the same age and had black ponytails, and she also wore the same clothes.

"Ururu! You idiot! You're sweeping the dust, I already collected in that side!" the boy bickered at the little girl next to her and pinched her cheeks.

Yoruichi sighed at the scene, _'That brat, I keep telling him not to hit her.'_

_'Those must be Urahara's helpers,' _analyzed Soifon.

"Ouch… That hurts Jinta… I'm telling Urahara and Yoruichi-neko, on you…" the girl replied calmly.

"Heh! Like that old geezer cares and that old cat isn't here anyways. Just stop being stupid and finish cleaning," hitting her with a broom.

"Oi! Jinta-gaki! What did I tell you about hitting girls!" Yoruichi smack the boy's head.

"Ah… Yoruichi-neko… Soifon-san…" bowed Uururu, while receiving broom hits from Jinta.

Jinta blinked at Yoruichi weirdly and remembered what Urahara told him about Yoruichi, "Geh! Yoruichi-neko! I'm sorry! I swear, I won't hurt Uururu anymore." He stopped hitting Ururu and hugged the poor girl.

"Pfft. Apologize to her not me, gaki," she smacked the boy again.

Jinta apologetically mumbled to Ururu, "Sorry."

Just then, a man in a stripe green and white yukata joined in. "Ho! Good afternoon ladies! My aren't we dressed well today," Uruhara leaned back against the door.

"Good afternoon Kisuke," smiled Yoruichi.

"Hn," Soifon crossed her arm.

A tall buffed bald headed man with a weird mustache appeared.

"Ho! Tessai. Please go prepare lunch for all of us," he ordered.

"Hai!" he saluted and quickly set up the table.

The three sat down and talked while eating their meal.

"How's day one?" Urahara asked sipping a glass of his orange juice.

Yoruichi gobbled down her food each time she talked, "It's alright. Not so bad. Gotten use to it already, right Little Bee?"

_'I would never imagine myself eating continuously like Yoruichi-sama. How I wish she acted a bit more mature, sometimes, '_ the 2nd division captain stared at her sempai and quickly answered, "Hn."

"You know it's interesting watching you two, acting on your own unoriginal bodies," he smirked, finishing his last bite. "I actually see Soifon-chan's body being out of the ordinary with you controlling, Yoruichi."

The former general gasped and wiped her mouth, "Heh. Soifon is alright with me acting like this with her body, right?" she nudge her former apprentice.

"Hai…" she replied. _'Lie…!'_

"Alright, now, the solution to this problem," Urahara continued, "I have all the ingredients in place, thanks to my black market for providing it for me. It's the process of making it, will take awhile."

The sliding door slammed loudly and the red head randomly entered the dining room.

"Well Urahara, you better hasten it up, cause Soifon-san and I have a dilemma," Renji said in a cranky mood.

"Ho! What brings the freeloader here, this morning?" Urahara asked cheerfully.

"Stop calling me that, Urahara! I'm not living here anymore," the red head had a angry x-mark on his head.

"Abarrai, explain yourself," Soifon questioned seriously.

"Hanataro came to my dorm at like five am in the morning and ugh! That really pissed me off! I mean who would wake you up that early? I was really having a nice dream about Rukia, but then baka Kurasaki appeared, then the next thing I knew a knock came to my door and--"

"Ahem!" coughed the captain.

"I'm sorry, captain. As I was saying, Hanataro informed me that there will be some kind of Shinigami investigation, today."

_'This is a joke. An investigation? From all the days that could have been chosen why today?' _Soifon thought surprisingly.

"He said that- oh is that bacon?" Renji forked a piece and ate it.

Soifon snapped and slapped her partner's head.

"Ouuff! I-I was hungry Captain Soifon-san, gomen ne," he cried.

"You may eat right after you're done explaining, freeloader," the Urahara said, placing a plate on the table for Renji.

"Uh, anyways, the kid said that 10th division captain Hitsugaya Toshiro and lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto will be arriving, including 13th division member, Kotetsu Kiyone. They are suppose to check on how we're doing on our mission Soifon-san, so this could be a problem for you. Not only an investigation, but Kiyone is planning something else too," Renji gasped from his explanation and happily ate his freeloaded meal.

_'The cross dresser is right… How can I face them with my condition right now. I'm in an ex-shinigami's body for pete's sake. It is not like Yoruichi-sama can take my place. She can't even act like me. This is troublesome…' _Soifon thought deeply, staring at the table.

Yoruichi waved her hands out in front of her Little Bee's face, "You okay?"

"Ah, h-hai. Just thinking…"

The former general looked over at Urahara. The man just nodded and smiled.

"Hey Little Bee relax for a sec will ya? Look the situation isn't that serious. I know I haven't acted like I'm suppose to with your body, but I can do it. I _was_ your former _sempai_. I can act serious and general if you want me to," Yoruichi stroke Soifon's back.

"Yoruichi-sama… you know I'm not the kind that--"

"Bah! Stop being like that. I'm in your body and your in my body. It makes sense that I have to help you with this problem. Now don't argue with me. Trust me on this."

_'She is right…'_ thought Soifon. "Hai. I won't object anymore Yoruichi-sama. I trust you," she smiled.

"Atta girl!" Yoruichi grinned.

"Abarrai, when and where are we meeting Captain Hitsugaya and the others?" the Chinese captain asked again.

"They should be coming in this very shop, right about now," Renji gulped, done with his meal.

Soifon sighed, _'Abarrai you can be such a baka…'_

-------

Outside

------

A serious boy about four feet tall, white spiky hair, green eyes, and wore a 10th division emblem yukata, walked along side with two women; one was about five-six tall, she had long wavy orange hair, gray eyes, and she wore the same yukata like her captain but showed a lot of her cleavage, and the other woman was also about four feet tall with a boyish orange hair style, and she wore a 13th division uniform.

"Woohoo! We're here again!" the beautiful woman exclaimed to her captain, hugging him and jumping up and down.

"P-Pleas-se be-be-ha-ha-ve, Ma-ma-tsu-tsu-mo-mo-to! D-drop m-me t-this in-in-sta-sta-nt!" the white haired prodigy ordered.

"Oh sorry captain. I got too excited," she cutely stuck out her tongue.

"Captain Hitsugaya, that is where Urahara's shop is located from Hanataro's instructions," the boyish orange haired girl pointed, taking a picture of the shop,

"Hn. Let's get this over with. I cannot believe I was dragged into this charade with you and my lieutenant," the leader sighed.

---

Flashback (Shinigami realm)

---

_Hitsugaya entered the 1st division captain's office, at the same time he saw Kotetsu Kiyone sitting on a chair._

_"I have received your call, Captain Yanmamoto-san. What do you require me to do?" he bowed._

_The old man turned his chair around and faced him, "Ah. Our child prodigy. I have a task for you," he stood up and pointed to the 13th division member, "I want you to escort this young lady over here to the human world. She has received permission from her captain, already."_

_"Excuse me?" the prodigy was astonished from his request._

_"She explained to me why she needed to go there and she was able to persuade me to let her go. I do not want her to go there unattended, so she needs assistance," the old man stroke his long white beard. "Your mission will be escorting 13th division Kotetsu Kiyone to do her job. At the same time ensure that 2nd division captain Soifon is doing well on her current mission. Report to me the results by the end of the day."_

_"Hai"_

_"That is all. You two may leave," the old man waved._

_The 10th division captain and 13th division member walked side by side and talked for awhile, until the 10th division vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto appeared._

_"Captaaaain! I couldn't avoid overhearing your conversation with Captain Yanmamoto, so I was wondering if I can tag along with you," the woman cooed him._

_Hitsugaya sighed, "Are you done with your weeks worth of paper work?"_

_Matsumoto bobbed her head up and down. 'I hope he buys it,' she thought._

_"Then you may go if you wish…" the boy sighed again. 'Pft, I'd never think that she'd be done with them. But I guess she can use a break for once.'_

_--------_

End of Flashback

-------

"Gomen nasai captain. It's crucial that we need a new calendar. It's been a tradition in the Shinigami realm to have the Rotei 13 captains in each page of the calendar," the 13th division apprentice bowed.

"That includes my division too?" the boy asked.

"Hai! I've already taken a picture of you in the hot springs with Matsumoto, see," she explained, showing a stolen picture of him blushing and surrounded by a group of women.

"Oh my, I look so hot in this picture. Aww captain your so cute!" Matsumoto grabbed the photo.

"Argh! That's blackmail picture Kiyone! Give it!" the captain blushed embarrassingly and grabbed the picture from his vice-captain, ripping it to shreds.

"Awww, captain your so cruel..." Matsumoto whined sadly.

Kiyone move close to her and whispered, "Don't worry i have extras back at home, I'll give you a couple."

"Hey! What are you whispering over there? Let's get this over with," the short captain sounded irritated.

"Hai!" the two replied and whistled while following their captain.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey again! My chapters are becoming boring nowadays. (sighs) I don't feel as motivated like my previous chapters. I knew this story was going to develop to be really long and I don't want to give up on it. I don't wanna disappoint the readers, either. School is starting and I'm not sure if I have time to write. Depends on my class schedule and the teachers I have. (shivers) Anyways, I'm not giving up!**


	10. Chapter 10: Center of Attention

I don't own Bleach or any characters.

* * *

Unspoken Words

Chapter 10: Center of Attention

A knock was heard onto Urahara's door.

"Oh! Kiddo! Sexy Mastumoto! Kiyone! We've been expecting you three! Come in! Come in! Have lunch with all of us," Urahara greeted enthusiastically.

Hitsugaya growled at him.

"Hello Urahara, still handsome as ever, I see.." Matsumoto grinned seductively at the shaggy man.

Urahara tilted down his hat and quickly glanced at her cleavage, then quickly faced her. "You're beautiful and still healthy as ever, Matsumoto," returning the compliment.

"Smile!" Kiyone took a picture of Urahara and Mastumoto.

"Matsumoto stop flirting with that perverted man!" ordered the child prodigy and dragged the woman towards the dining hall.

"Nani?! I'm a dignified gentleman! 'Pervert' is not in my dictionary," he scowled.

---

In the dining room

---

Soifon was in Yoruichi's cat form, Yoruichi changed into a more satisfactory clothing, and Renji sat nervously. They all waited attentively for their visitors to enter the door and begin their plan.

_'Just as we planned out earlier,' _Soifon thought it through her head. _'Yoruichi will try to act just like me. While I am in her cat form, pretending to be just like her. Abarrai will back her up with any questions that she cannot answer while I'll just stay by her side at all times in order to signal her into anything she needs help with. Perfect.'_

The three entered the dining room. The 2nd division cat just sat on the floor watching the footsteps. Yoruichi and Renji stood up and bowed respectfully to Captain Hitsugaya and the rest. In return they also bowed and sat down.

"Hn. Captain Soifon and lieutenant Abarrai, I see you two are well." the white hair boy stated formally. "I have been assigned by Captain Yanmamoto to investigate on how you two are doing on your mission. Please tell me."

Renji coughed loudly and began, "We have had no problem-o at all, Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Soifon-san and I were able to handle all of the Hollows we've been encountering so far."

_'Hn? I sense abnormal spirit energies near Abarrai,' _the child prodigy looked around the room."Ah. I see…" the short captain placed his hand on his chin. "How many Hollows have you two defeated?"

Soifon held up her paw at Yoruichi, underneath the table and lifted four furry claws. _"Four," _she mouthed.

Captain Hitsugaya felt a something brushed off his leg. "Hm?" he tried to take a pick under the table.

Soifon saw the prodigy's head, _'Ack! His going to…'_

_'Argh! His gonna see shorty!' _Renji's eyes widen and was about to speak when the dark-skinned woman suddenly butted in.

"Ah. Gomen captain, that was my foot," Yoruichi said acting nervously.

Soifon quietly sighed and kept away from the boy. _'Thank you sempai.'_

"Oh, I could have swore it was something else," he stopped checking and looked at Yoruichi. _'Hm? The 2nd captain is acting off today, I'm becoming suspicious…' _He coughed, "Please continue."

"We've battled four or more," she answered formally. "Almost everyday, my lieutenant and I see Hollows wherever we are."

"Yep! And each one is no challenge for us!" Renji just nodded confidently. _'Phew! Good thing Yoruichi got it covered.'_

Soifon stared blankly at the 6th division vice captain, _'You are a being too cocky, Abarrai.'_

"Hm. Surely there is at least one or two Hollows that showed up here from our wanted Hollows profiles. Matsumoto may you pass me the folder?" Captain Hitsugaya looked at one of the Hollow profiles and took out one. "That Hollow appeared here recently. His one of the semi-dangerous Hollows in Soul Society. He drained twenty Shinigami souls and ate their bodies mercilessly. Have you seen him?"

Yoruichi and Renji sweat dropped, seeing a picture of a snake-headed Hollow was on the paper.

_'That's the Hollow that Soifon and I failed to beat…'_ mused Yoruichi.

Soifon listened to their conversations and tried to sneak a peak, _'Damn. I cannot see. What they are doing up there…'_

"Oh!" exclaimed Renji

"Hn?"

"I-I m-mean. Oh! That pathetic Hollow! Psh! Captain and I defeated it, no sweat! Whew!" the tall red head answered hesitantly.

"I see…" _'As I suspected from the easily readable lieutenant.'_

_'The kid took out **that **picture out of the others… Does that mean he knows?'_ Yoruichi thought worriedly.

"Being bitten by that Hollow is trouble, I presume…" he looked over at 2nd division captain, "Am I right captain?"

_'Crap! He does know!'_ The former general gulped and tried to keep a serious face, "I have not been beaten by that creature. So would not really know, captain."

"Of course not, I'm didn't say you were." The 10th division captain smirked and lifted his eyebrow. "Well, I'm done with my part. Kiyone, you may take over now. I will be outside." He head for the door and waited.

_'Maybe not… or was he?'_ the Goddess of Flash scratched her head.

_'Captain Histugaya has left? Perhaps the investigation is done.' _Soifon came out under the table and scampered outside to check on the boy prodigy.

Renji saw the black feline running outside and he followed. The only people left were, Yoruichi, Kiyone, and Matsumoto.

"My turn," the boyish orange hair female stated. "Captain Soifon, I have a request! Please do agree on it."

"A request?"

"Hai, Soifon. I know you don't like to reveal too much skin, but…" Matsumoto tried to explain.

_'Reveal too much skin? Sounds like their gonna strip Soifon's body.'_ Yoruichi looked at both women weirdly.

"It's for a calendar update, back at home. Our current one is dull right now. But! Once they see one of the Gotei 13 captains wearing attractive clothes, it's going to be a hit!" Kiyone clarified enthusiastically.

_'Oh the traditional Shinigami calendar, I've seen that before. Ahaha! I remember Ukitake's calendar photo, that was hilarious! Heh, so they want to take a picture of Soifon this time. Finally some fun! I'll give them something they'll never forget.' _Yoruichi grinned mischievously, "Mhm! I understand. Sure why not? It'll be my honor."

The girls looked at Soifon with an astonished look stuck on their faces, and they happily rejoiced.

"Arigatou Soifon! Let's ditch this crib. We're heading for the beach and freshen up! I've been dying to come back here." The big breasted woman took out a Shinigami tool. "This is my handy dandy Soul Teleporter. I bring this along to run away from Toshiro."

"To the beach? Matsumoto, we can take the shoots here. Your captain will be mad at you, if we leave without permission." the 13th division female worried.

"Naw! Kiyone! You're a photographer you _need_ a beautiful view for your picture!" Matsumoto flicked her hand. "Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait! I have to tell Little Bee about thii--" before Yoruichi could speak, Matsumoto grabbed her hand and warped out.

---

Outside Urahara's shop

---

"Shihouin Yoruichi…" Captain Hitsugaya said, when Soifon scampered behind him. "Or should I say Captain Soifon," the boy turned around and faced the cat.

_'What the--! Damn! He saw right through our plan,' _Soifon glared at the boy.

Renji came not too soon and saw both captains talking to one another, "Oi Yoruichi! Come here kitty!"

"Abarrai, it's fine. He knows."

_'Egh! That boy is a freaking smartass!'_ thought the 6th division lieutenant.

"I state your condition is bothersome," he crossed his arms. "If Captain Yanmamoto hears about this, he'll surely want you to abort the mission" smirking mockingly.

_'Abort the mission?! No! I do not want that…'_ Soifon stared seriously at Histugaya, "Are you going to tell him?"

"I said… _If_ he knew about this. Although, he only wanted to know how you were doing." He kicked a pebble and resumed, "I wouldn't worry about it, since your mission is none of my business."

"Thank you, Captain Histugaya…" the black cat thanked.

"Honestly, captain, you had to go through all that trouble..." he smirked, then chuckled.

"Hmph"

"Hm. Now, I would like to leave as soon as possible, for I still have paper works in my office."

"I'll go, get them," Renji volunteered and ran back inside. Entering the living room, he saw nothing but two kids cleaning up. "Yo! Ururu, where'd the heck did the three girls go?"

"Ummm…" mumbled the frail girl.

"Ugh! You're too slow Ururu! They went to the beach," Jinta continued sweeping.

"THE BEACH?!" the tattooed man shouted. He swiftly went outside and told Soifon and Hitsugaya where they were.

---

The beach

---

The sun was bright, adding a beautiful effect of sparkles on the ocean's water. Yoruichi wore a black and white two piece bikini with flower designs around it. _'Mmmm… Soifon is a man magnet now! Sersiously, she can get any man she wants with this physique. She really needs to find someone,'_ Yoruichi checked out Soifon's body.

"Are you comfortable, captain?" Kiyone asked while setting up her camera.

"Hai," the Goddess of Flash replied happily.

"Soifon you sure are enjoying this," Matsumoto complimented. "Every time Kiyone asks you for a shoot, you would try to break her camera."

"Ahhhh… Well ahehe.. You know me!" Yoruichi playfully slapped the beautiful woman's shoulder, "I always think silly things are a waste of time!" she laughed.

_'Wow! I haven't seen this side of Soifon before,'_ the 10th division lieutenant thought surprisingly. "I'll take a stroll while you do your thing, Kiyone. Be right back!" she left.

"Alrighty then! Captain, time to take a couple of shots!. Just move to that palm tree over there," she waved her hand. "And one two and three."

The camera snapped and Yoruichi made a seductive position beside the tree while Kiyone excitedly took pictures. Next, Yoruichi laid on the sand on her stomach, placed her hands on her face, tilting her head, and did her cat grin. Another shot, Yoruichi lifted her arms and placed them behind her head, making Soifon's breast look bigger on the bra. Not too long, the 13th division member, decided to stop after taking a good amount of Soifon's pictures.

"Those shots were fantastic, captain. Arigatou!" the orange hair female bowed respectfully.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to be of your service," she winked at the two of them. _'Ohohoho! Once those pictures are developed and posted, guys will be drooling over her.'_

"Oooo! Soifon who could have thought you had it in you!" Matsumoto returned from her stroll and nudged her playfully.

"HEY!"

The three sweat dropped and heard a familiar voice calling out, while they turned slowly. They saw an angry captain glaring at them and Renji holding on Soifon's cat form around his arms.

"Meep!" hiccupped Kiyone.

"Captain!" Matsumoto greeted with silly tone.

"Hiya!" Yoruichi greeted innocently.

Renji gulped and blushed furiously, gazing at Yoruichi's temporary body. A drool of saliva hang on the 6th division lieutenant's mouth and it landed on Soifon's cute cat nose. "Ugh. That is disgusting Abarrai. Close your mouth and quit staring at my body!" she glared at him. _'Just as I would expect from any man alive, such corrupted and perverted minds.'_

Renji blinked and wiped the slobber on his mouth. "Ah, I-I'm s-sorry," still blushing.

Hitsugaya slightly blushed, trying not to look at Yoruichi, "Um, please excuse us, but we will be leaving, now." He grabbed Matsumoto and Kiyone, "I will hear from you again Captain Soifon, take care."

Soifon nodded and watched the Shinigamis leave.

"Thank you! I will immediately make it today and send you one later," Kiyone shouted out.

"Hey Soifon! Let's go to the hot springs together next time! Bye!" Matsumoto yelled, too.

The three vanished and returned back to the Shinigami realm.

"Yoruichi-sama…" the 2nd division captain called.

"Heh? What's up, Little Bee?"

"Why are you wearing **that**?"

"Oh this? For a calendar shoot," she cat grinned.

"NANI?!" roared Soifon.

----

Shingami World

----

After five hours of immediate work, the 13th division member, Kiyone, was finally finish with the calendar and sent it.  
She rested on her her couch and sighed, "I wish they'll like the calendar..."

---

Special Force Headquarters

---

"Did you see the new calendar?!" an officer announced.

"Oh Kami! Is that really the captain of the second division?"

"Yeah I know! Who could have thought that my captain had that body!" one of Soifon's men said.

"Dude! It's cause of all those layers. I already knew inside those heavy robe, that she had the curves! And oh!"

"Shut yer trap! You said she was fat!"

"What are you men rambling about?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" The 2nd division lieutenant, Omaeda, complained loudly, approaching Soifon's men.

"Look lieutenant!" a man showed the calendar.

"Oh My--"

---

1st division office

---

"Oh my god! No way! Sir, did you see it?"

"Hn?" Captain Yanmamoto careful sipped his coffee.

The 1st division vice-captain, Chojiro Sasakibe, directly showed the pictured calendar in front of him. The 1st division captain spitted coffee at his partner and his jaw dropped.

"Ouch, that was hot" he wiped his face with his yukata.

"Yeah I know…"

"I meant the coffee, sir," he sweat dropped.

---

Soifon's dorm

---

"Achoo! Achoo! Achew!" Soifon sneezed loudly and hugged herself, feeling goosebumps all over her skin.

"Soifon you okay?" Yoruichi rubbed her Little Bee's back.

"Hai. Somehow I feel that someone is talking about me," she sniffed and sneezed again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes! An update! This was a filler, and I'm sure glad I'm done with it. (sighs) The calendar is true and it did happen in the Bleach manga special. It was when Soifon and Kiyone hunted Ukitake and took pictures of him being pinned down on a tree. (laughs) By the way, thank you guys for the comments/critics! Have an advance Happy Labor Day!**


	11. Chapter 11: Trust

** I don't own Bleach  
**

**

* * *

Unspoken Words **

Chapter 11: Trust

The two women walked down the stairs, following the blonde young man to the basement. Opening the lights, they saw everything was a jumble. There were papers and documents laying on the floor, test tubes on the tables, Bunsen burners lighting on the bubbling beakers, heavy books, and other experiment equipments randomly in placed.

"This place is a mess," Soifon commented.

"She's right, Kisuke," Yoruichi picked up a couple of papers. "You have to clean your laboratory, it's a jungle." She placed the papers on a nearby bookrack.

"There were a couple of explosions here and there," Urahara face the two and sweat dropped. "Some miscalculations."

"I warned you so many times, to be careful down here," the Goddess of Flash placed her hand unto Urahara's back.

"I am," he smiled at her and held her hand. "Interesting…Soifon-chan's hand is so soft, like a pillow," he rubbed his cheek on her hand.

"Watch your mouth, Urahara," Soifon smacked his head. _'Don't you dare, touch my hand! Or should I say especially Yoruichi's hand!'_

"Itai! gomen," he let go of Yoruichi and sat on his chair. "Now then, today is the day you two will switch back…"

The two women turned their attention to Urahara.

"I will be responsible with this process of operation. So I ask this question…do you trust me?"

Soifon saw her sempai nod without hesitation. _'She trusts him, without question at all…' _She stared at her for a moment.

"Hm?" she looked over at Soifon. "You can rely on Mr. Genius over here, trust me."

"Are you sure, Yoruichi-sama? He does not look the type, who knows what he is doing. Especially with something serious, like an operation..." Soifon whipered.

"Don't doubt Kisuke. Remember don't judge a book by its' covers. We'll be fine," she said confidently.

"Fine," she scowled. _'I'll follow Yoruichi-sama on this.'_

"Okay, here you are, ladies." Urahara handed two green potion to Yoruichi and Soifon.

"Err…are you sure this is drinkable, Kisuke? It's all bubbly and fizzy," the formal general curiously stared at it.

"Uh-huh," he nodded.

"This isn't toxic, right?" the 2nd division captain sniffed the potion.

"I _assure_ you ladies. This genius knows what he does. Remember you _trust_ me." He smirked and placed two arms in between them. "But…you girls have to drink it at the same time, so I'll count. Ready?"

Soifon and Yoruichi brought their bottles by their mouth, ready to drink.

"One, two, three!"

The two drank their potions and after their last gulp and they were unconscious.

Urahara carried them one by one and laid them down on the beds in his vacant rooms of the basement. "Well then, I'll do my part," He stretched his hands and took out his latest invention, called, the Soul Exchanger. It had two Shinigami gloves, just like Rukia's, but it had long finger-like claws and two energy slots.

'Hopefully, this will work, just like the one I tested on.'

He took out some potions and mixed them into a bowl. It glowed red. He poured the liquid into the Soul Exchanger's energy slot, until it was full. He wore the glove, turned it on and approached the two unconscious females.

_'I have to be careful or else one of their bodies might not function right.'_

He slowly dug the claws into their bodies and grabbed their sphere-like souls. On his right hand he had Yoruichi's soul, while his left had Soifon's. _'Alright, I have to put them back, before their bodies stop functioning.'_ While holding unto the spherical souls, he felt his right hand filled with warmth of emotions. _'Heh, that's so like Yoruichi…' _ Urahara smiled at this, but then he felt Soifon's soul wasn't warm nor cold, it felt like nothing. _'Interesting…Soifon-chan has mixed emotions…'_ The glove beeped and it blinked red. _'Oh! I forgot about the time limit on this! Baka Kisuke!' _He switched his position, and quickly but cautiously placed back their souls into their original bodies.

"There we go," he sweat dropped. He took out two thermometers placing it on their mouths, to check on their temperature, and at the same time he took out his stethoscope and checked their pulses. _'Good, I their pulses are fine,'_ he pulled out their thermometers, _"Perfect, their fine.'_

"Sleep well you two," he smirked and closed the lights.

---

Twelve hours later…

---

Soifon groaned. _'Ow, my head hurts so much…'_

"You feel it too, Little Bee? Ugh, what the heck did Kisuke do?!" Yoruichi massaged her painful dark-skinned forehead.

"Huh? Outstanding…" Soifon looked at Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-sama, our bodies are back to normal." Soifon touched her face.

"Oh my god your right!" her sempai moved near Soifon and poked her.

"Uh..Yoruichi-sama, what are you doing?"

"Just testing, if I'd still react to your body," she continued poking her apprentice.

"Ack! Ahaha! Hey! Ahahahaha!" Soifon tried blocking her former general's pokes. "St-stop! Ahahahaha! Do-don't tickle me th-there! Ahahahaha!"

"Oooo, so my Little Bee is _ticklish_ after all," she grinned and continued poking, then began moving closer to her, for more effective tickles.

Soifon's giggles turned into laughter, she tried dodging her sempai's tickles by tossing back and forth on the bed.

Yoruichi smirked happily, enjoying the torture she's doing to her Little Bee. _'Feels like I'm playing with my favorite ball of yarn. But this is even better,_ she giggled, seeing the resemblance of a rolling yarn and Soifon's tossing and turning figure on the bed. She suddenly sees tears of laughter from her. _'Hmmm…I haven't seen that pretty laughter of hers for a long time…'_ Her thoughts start to grow as she kept thinking about the past hundred years, but she shook her head and stopped tickling her Little Bee.

Soifon stopped laughing and wiped the tears off her eyes. _'Damn! I haven't laughed like that for awhile. How dare she tortures me! Then again, I enjoyed it.'_ Her smile from laughing took awhile to recover, so her face remained cheerful.

"Soifon…" Yoruichi petted her close friend's jet black hair. "Good to see you're alright," she smiled while staring at her silver eyes.

Soifon calmed down and gazed right back at the Goddess of Flash's golden ones, "Hai…thank you for your concern. I'm relieve that you are fine too."

"Mhmm! Thanks to Mr. Know-It-All. Told you, his person you can trust, if you get to know him more, you can get attached to him." Yoruichi smiled, still patting her Little Bee's head.

"Ano, I don't mean to be personal…but you have not told me this…how did you meet him?" she asked quietly.

"Bah! We're childhood friends of course. I bet you weren't born yet, but that troublemaker made my life in the palace _way_ easier," Yoruichi sighed as she begins to remember her childhood. "It all started when he came to the Shihouin palace. His parents and mine had a meet regarding the military and special forces. When I first saw him, he looked like the other high class boys who visit me, but he was different."

---

Flashback

---

_The young girl about ten years old, was sitting on the luxurious black couch next to her guardian, while her parents were talking to the Uraharas. She wore a red and black kimono with the Shihioun emblem on the back._

_A young boy about her age, wearing a green and white elegantly stripped yukata, came up behind the couch and whispered to her. "Pst! Hey girly! Let's ditch this boring place."_

_"Hm?" she turned to see, the blonde boy._

_"Shh! They'll hear you! Come on!" he grabbed the young girl's hand and sneaked out._

_"Where are we going?" she asked worriedly._

_"Somewhere fun and not boring, silly," the boy smiled mischievously._

_They went outside the Shihouin gardens and approached the rocked designed walls that led to the outside._

_"Um…what are you doing?" the dark-skinned girl asked, with a frown._

_"Not me-- **we** are sneaking out," the boy smirked._

_"What?! We're going to get into a lot of trouble…" she warned worriedly and blankly stared at him._

_"Bleh! Fine, if your too chicken to come then don't," the boy climbed up the rocks._

_"Chotto matte! Don't you dare leave the palace!" she scolded, but followed._

_----_

"Urahara and you went outside unattended. Were you not worried of the consequences that might have happened?" Soifon asked curiously.

"Of course I was. I was well disciplined, but Kisuke was so influential."

----

_"Come on slow poke! We're going to miss the festival!" the boy called out to the young noble princess._

_"Don't call me a slow poke!" she finally caught up to him and catch her breath. "I will be faster than you someday! I am going to take over the my father's forces when I grow up!" She glared._

_"My, my, aren't we high and mighty all of a sudden? Meh, that just brings me down," he sweat dropped and frown at the girl. "Let's make a deal."_

_"Excuse me?" she frowned._

_"If you don't spoil my fun for the whole day, by being all princessy like, I'll tell you something **important** about the royalty and stuff, deal?"_

_"**Important?** Is it a secret?"_

_"Uh-huh, Uh-huh," he bobbed his head up and down. "Deal or no deal?"_

_"Fine then," she looked away and shook his hand._

_"Great! Now…let's see…" he saw a candy stand by the corner and pointed. "Hey girly! Let's get some fruit candy pops over there!" he led her to it._

_"What is this fruit candy pop, you speak of?" she looked over at the stand._

_The blonde boy gasped loudly, "NANI?! You mean you haven't had this, before?!"_

_She shook her head._

_"You need to get out of the palace more." He took out a couple of golden coins and gave it to the man. "Two strawberry fruit candy pops please?"_

_The man smiled and nodded. He took out eight strawberries and placed four on each stick. He dipped the strawberries on the sugary liquid pan and glazed the whole thing._

_The girl stared at the man with awe, as if she has not seen anything like it before. The boy chuckled and smirked at her amused look._

_"Here you are kids, enjoy 'em," the man smiled and handed the candy to the blonde boy._

_"Here, take it," he gave one to her._

_"Um…am I allowed to eat this junk food? My guardian might see me eating this stuff…" she shyly looked at the candied fruit._

_He patted the bench beside him and she sat. "Okay first of all, this is a **fruit, **not junk food. You see the strawberries? Spell it with me, F-R-U-I-T," he mouthed the words._

_"I know it's a fruit genius!"_

_"Second, is your guardian here? Nope don't see her," he searched like a pirate._

_"But…but…"_

_"Just take a bite, you'll love it, **trust** me," he took a bite from his candied fruit._

_She took a small bite of the candy and smile appeared on her face. "Wow! This tastes good!" she cheerfully exclaimed as she takes another bite._

_He looked over at her and grinned. "Told you so, girly."_

_"Hmph! Quit calling me that, weirdo! I have a name too you know!" She pouted and properly spoke her name, "I am Shihouin Yoruichi."_

_"I'm Urahara Kisuke. Pleased to finally hear your name, Yoruichi-**chan**," he smirked and took out his hand._

_Yoruichi shook his hand and glared, "Take off that smirk on your face, Urahara."_

_"Ew, don't call me 'Urahara.' Just call me 'Kisuke' sounds cooler," he smirked and finished his candy._

_"Fine then,'" she bit her last piece of candy, as well. "Please to meet you Kisuke," she smiled at him._

_---_

"Hm, I remember that candy, it was one of my favorites as well, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon contently smiled at her sempai.

"Those things were good aren't they?" Yoruichi licked her lips, remembering the sweet taste.

"But, what did he mean by **important**, when you made a deal with him?" she asked.

"Bah! That genius actually taught me something by the end of the day."

---

_During the festival, the two children explored the different parts of events. Then they spotted a playing booth and approached it._

_"Hey! You two! Wanna try to win a prize? Here give it a shot," a man handed two white balls to Yoruichi and Kisuke. "Try hitting the target at that red mark," the man pointed._

_"Okie dokie! Watch this Yoruichi!" he winked and threw the ball, but missed the target. "Nani?! I missed! Aw man! I really wanted a prize too!"_

_Yoruichi smirked and perfectly threw the ball at the target. "Yay! I win!"_

_"Wow, you sure are lucky," he scratched his blonde messy hair._

_"So my young friend, what would you like to have?" the man showed the prizes._

_"Kisuke, go pick one," Yoruichi stated._

_"But that's your prize, not mine," he folded his arms with envy._

_"You said you wanted a prize, just pick one already!" she scolded. _

_"Well okay..." he shyly looked at her. "I want that green and striped hat over there!" he excitedly pointed at the funny looking hat._

_The man hooked the hat up and gave it to him, "You sure you want that hat? Looks too big for you, kid."_

_"It's fine," he wore the hat on, which covered his eyes and nose._

_"He's right, Kisuke that hat looks silly and too big for your tiny head," she looked at him weirdly._

_"I like it, Thanks Yoruichi," he totally ignoring her criticisms._

_Suddenly, it was sunset and the two knew it was time to go back to the palace._

_"Aw bummer, time to go back," Kisuke sighed heavily._

_"Oh…I was really having **fun** too…" Yoruichi disappointedly frowned._

_Kisuke sadly looked at her and grabbed Yoruichi's wrist leading her back to the palace. "Come on let's go back."_

_They climbed over the rocked walls and jumped off, arriving in the Shihouin gardens. Kisuke was about to walk towards the hallways leading to the main palace, until Yoruichi stopped him._

_"Wait Kisuke! Our deal, I wanna know!" she tugged his yukata._

_"Oh right," he sat on the grass with Yoruichi. "I don't have to tell you the answer anymore you know?" he chuckled._

_"Huh?! You mean it was a trick?" Yoruichi scowled._

_"No, no, no," he sweat dropped. "You already said that you were having **fun**, and well the **important **thing about it, is that, even if you are a part of royalty. There are times, that a prince, princess, or any noble class child just wants to experience being an ordinary kid too," he looked at Yoruichi. "Right?"_

_"Sure…" she unsurely nodded, trying to understand what he said._

_"Sometimes, I prefer being a bird, flying away and doing whatever I wanna do that makes me happy," he said deeply._

_Yoruichi just stared at the young Kisuke and smile, "Me too..."  
_

_Kisuke shivered. "Well that was fun," he got up and fixed his big green and white hat. "Let's go inside, it's cold in here."_

_The two went inside and saw their parents finishing up their meeting. While their guardians, walked towards them._

_"There you are! Urahara-sama! Come along! It's time to go!" his guardian called out to him._

_"Meh, sucky," he sighed. "I'll see ya next time again, Yoruichi," he waved and walked towards his parents._

_"Ano," she muttered._

_"Eh?"_

_"Arigatou, Kisuke. For being a my first good friend," she grinned and clapped her hands together._

_"Heh, so I guess, I'm your first friend, huh?" he put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Remember what I said okay?"_

_Yoruichi nodded and waved at Kisuke._

_---_

_End of Flashback_

_---_

"So that's how I met that old genius," Yoruichi laid down beside Soifon as she finished her story. "From that point on we start to sneak out for some fun outside. Kisuke, taught me how to be an ordinary person and much more. That's why I trust him."

Soifon saw her sempai right next to her and she patted her sempai's head. "Yoruichi…I have a question…"

"Hm?" she responded, while closing her eyes.

"Do you trust me, like how you trust Urahara?" she asked with concern.

"Of course, I do," the Goddess of Flash smiled and looked at her Little Bee. "Are you jealous of Kisuke?" she teasingly asked.

Soifon blushed, "N-no! I just--wanted to know…"

"Your one of my oldest and closes friends, too, Soifon," she winked and caressed her apprentice's cheeks. "I know you're still upset that Kisuke and I ran away together, but I did not want you be involve being an outlaw. You were really young back then, and you still have many opportunities in the Shinigami world, so that's why."

"But…Yoruichi-sama, we made a promise that day."

"Yes, I know, I'm so sorry about that. But…see the outcome of what happened," she looked at Soifon and continued, "You've become strong, mature, and you blossomed into a beautiful woman. You could have lived a life of freedom, when I left. But instead, you chose to become the general of the special forces and live that life instead. I didn't want your whole life be controlled by me."

Soifon furiously blushed at the comments that her former general said. _'I understand now…she wasn't being selfish at all. She wanted to make me happy…Yoruichi-sama did not want my life to be controlled by the Shihouins. I was too blind to see this…because of my personal feelings for her...'  
_

"Yoruishi-sama…" Soifon whispered.

Her sempai's eyes were closed.

"Gomen nasai…I doubted you…I promise I will still protect you…" she paused for a while and continued, "Not as a former bodyguard, but as a friend who you can trust and always rely on…Yoruichi-sama…"

Yoruichi nodded and spoke softly, "Yeah, I promise, too…My Little Bee…"

Soifon just smiled and caressed her sempai's softly dark violet hair.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared by the corner of the door. The blonde young man waved at Soifon. She looked at her the cocoa-skinned woman's sleeping figure beside her and she slowly left the bed and approached him.

"My operation was a success then," Urahara smirked, leaning against the door's corner.

Soifon respectfully bowed, right before him.

"Eh? Ni hao ma?" he scratched his head.

"I'm fine," Soifon replied back and smirked. "Kisuke, you have a weird Chinese accent saying, 'how are you.'"

Urahara's eyes widen with surprise, "Nani?!"

"Heh, I'm satisfied that I trusted you, Kisuke," she slightly smiled. "Arigatou…" then, she looked away.

Tears of joy appeared on Urahara's eyes, "So-Soifon-chan! You called me by my first name! Do-does that mean our distant relationship has become closer?!"

"Hmph! What do you mean 'relationship?'" the Chinese general scowled a bit from his silliness. "Just don't get use to it, Kisuke."

He tilted his head and saw his best friend asleep on the bed. "Let's bring Yoruichi back to her bed, she wouldn't like it if she woke up down the basement all alone." He chuckled.

Soifon smirked laughingly and helped Urahara bring her sempai to her room.

---

The red head young man impatiently waited in the living room. _'Where the heck is that shorty?!'_ He then, see Soifon enter the living room. "Captain Soifon! What took you so long?!"

"Shut your loud mouth, Abarrai, you will disturb Yoruishi-sama in her room," she pinched his collar.

"H-Hai, ano…I was just worried…that something might have happened to you…" he sweat dropped.

"I'm fine," Soifon responded. "Why are you here?"

Urahara came in and tilted his hat. "Oh, Soifon, Renji came to pick you up."

"Ah, I see…well then, shall we get going?" she stood up.

Renji nodded and guided her, while Urahara followed them to the door.

"Oh, before I forget, here," he handed Soifon a blue colored potion. "After an operation, the patient should not move around so much. So this, here, will ease your mind and body when you sleep. You'll recover twice as much when you take it before you sleep, trust me."

"Hai," the 2nd division captain nodded.

"By the way, let's have some tea, next time, Soifon," he suggested.

"Hn," Soifon smirked and walked along side with her mission partner.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, um yeah... There wasn't much YoruSoi on this chapter, same with Chapter 10. But please, I'm worried. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I am losing my touch? Does it need more sizzle and fizzle? Just tell me anything and I'll try to make my brain work right. (wah)  
I just hope you guys liked it, cause I enjoyed writing this chapter, for some reason. (LoL) **


End file.
